Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a blood pressure waveform measuring device, and more particularly, to a radial artery blood pressure waveform measuring device.
Description of Related Art
The physiological measurement of blood pressure provides important diagnostic information to medical practitioners regarding the state of a patient's circulatory and cardiac systems. Techniques for measuring blood pressure include invasive and non-invasive methods. A typical invasive technique involves inserting a catheter directly into the artery to be monitored, and measuring the pressure induced on a column of fluid within the catheter with an external pressure transducer. A typical non-invasive blood pressure measurement technique involves determining blood pressure by sensing blood pressure waveform (BPW) data derived from an artery. As varying pressure is applied to the artery by, for example, an air bag or a chamber, blood pressure waveforms are sensed by a transducer, and these waveforms are converted into sensed blood pressure waveform data. The sensed blood pressure waveform data is then analyzed to determine waveform parameters which relate to the shape of the sensed blood pressure waveforms.
However, the current non-invasive blood pressure waveform measurement techniques may cause discomfort to the patient. Therefore, there is a need to provide a non-invasive blood waveform measuring device with a novel mechanism.